


Mistletoe Kisses

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [16]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Accidents, Christmas, Hypothermia, Karaoke, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Who’d have thought that it was a parasitic plant that got them back together?It all started Christmas Day, the Woolpack was heaving everyone was there even Robert was there discharged from the hospital early in the morning, he wasn’t drinking though staying completely sober because of the drugs still in his system.





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smittenwithsugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under The Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036566) by [smittenwithsugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden). 



> This was inspired by smittenwithsugden Under the Mistletoe go check it out if you guys haven't read it yet it's a good read.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this was late guys

Who’d have thought that it was a parasitic plant that got them back together?

It all started Christmas Day, the Woolpack was heaving everyone was there even Robert was there discharged from the hospital early in the morning, he wasn’t drinking though staying completely sober because of the drugs still in his system.

“I heard you got drunk and started hallucinating seeing ghosts the other day? How’re you out of the hospital if you’ve got hypothermia?” Charity asks as he goes up to the bar to get Liv and Diane a drink and himself an orange juice.

“I’m feeling better now thanks” He tells her going to grab his wallet.

“You look as pale as a ghost maybe you should go back and make sure they didn’t discharge ya too early, or don’t not that I care” Charity laughs grabbing his money off the bar “I’ll put the change in the Christmas tip jar yeah?” 

“That’s a £20 note I’ve got £12 change” he tells her protesting.

“I know it’s very generous of you” Charity smiles stuffing the note and change in the tip jar.

Robert just rolls his eyes and goes back to his table where Vic and Diane are half drunk giggling away at Doug who’s butchering a karaoke song.

“I can’t believe Chas has put on Karaoke for Christmas this is the best thing to happen all year” Vic snorts videoing the whole thing for her five or so snapchat friends.

“Thanks love” Diane tells him nodding to the drink laughter in her voice, she eyes him up scared he’s going to collapse again, it was her that found him wandering around in sub-zero temperatures her that caught him when he collapsed.

It was Aaron that had heard her scream just outside the mill how he got there he doesn’t know he doesn’t even remember walking out of Vic’s house he just remembers his dad telling him to follow him.

Jack had told him he was there to help him get Aaron back had said “Even if I don’t approve of who you sleep with it’s clear you need him and it’s clear that your nothing but a cruel evil man without him”

It was probably the closest to acceptance he’d ever get off his father and it was an hallucination.

“No way” Vic cackles moving the camera away from Doug’s rendition of ‘Santa baby’ to Adam who’s been caught under the doorway to the bogs with Aaron who was just going in and Adam who was just coming back.

“Don’t even think about not kissing otherwise I won’t be serving you’s with ale” Charity roars over the laughter of the patrons pointing to the handmade sign hanging up on the doorway Adam is still holding.

It reads ‘Don’t be a bore, if you caught, it’s only a kiss (Bores won’t be served) the border is decorated by little pictures of mistletoe. 

It was obviously all Charities doing because Chas looks at her and shakes her head.

“Go on Adam” Vic shouts over the crowd her husband looks over smirking he rolls his eyes grabbing Aaron and planting a peck on the lips before grabbing Aaron in a headlock and giving him a nuggie messing up his perfectly gelled hair.

“Bet you’ve been waiting for that for years haven’t ya” Adam jokes his eyebrows making a little dance on his head. 

“In your dreams lad, your stuck with Vic” Aaron laughs pushing him in the direction of Vic.

“Hey, you” Vic warns finally putting her phone away finally.

“Ignore him babe he’s just jealous” Adam laughs sitting down and leaning across the table to kiss her.

“Mmm you taste like Aaron he’s a good kisser, isn’t he? I remember when we got together years ago” She teases winding Adam up.

“Don’t you start that” Adam tells her leaning over and tickling her making his wife giggle like a school girl again.

“I think I’m going to be sick” Robert tells them standing.

“You okay pet?” Diane asks standing as well rubbing his arm.

“Mm” Robert nods rushing off to the toilets pushing his way through the crowd.

He makes it to the toilet dry heaving into the sink as the one loo in the toilet was occupied, thankfully he doesn’t go sick and the cool water he washes over his face makes him feel better.

The toilet flushes and then “You okay?” Aaron asks from behind him.

“Yeah the doctors said the tablets will make me nauseous” Robert smiles in the mirror to him moving out the way to let Aaron wash his hands.

“You looked awful when I saw you with Diane”

“That’ll be the hypothermia” Robert nods.

“I stayed in the hospital with you for about 18 hours but you were out of it completely, you woke up and was talking to me though” Aaron tells him not quite catching his eyes in the mirror.

“I don’t remember that, Diane and Vic never said you were in the hospital” Robert frowns.

“I told them not to tell you, you were pretty out of it called me dad said to me “I love him dad but I’ve screwed it up then you went not even the great Jack Sugden can make him fall in love with me again” 

“I said that?” Robert asks shocked.

“Yeah, the machines started going mad and you started shaking like you were having a fit and I was rushed out wasn’t allowed to see you after that, that was on the 20th surprised they’ve let you out on Christmas day” 

“I’ve been fine since the 23rd really just them keeping me in to cover their backs, they only got rid of me today because Christmas is a crazy time for hospitals” Robert shrugs moving to exit the loos.

“Why your dad of all people?” Aaron asks as Robert has his hand on the door handle.

“As much as we butted heads and he didn’t approve of who I slept with he was always good at making me see the error of my ways and helping me fix them, I could use some help fixing a few of my mistakes right about now” Robert lets him know not turning around to see Aaron’s reaction, Robert just opens the door and goes to walk back.

Aaron closes his eyes and takes a deep breath his feet moving before he’s even opened his eyes “Robert wait” he shouts.

“What’s up?” Robert asks pausing in the doorway as Aaron comes to meet him Charities squeal of delight is audible over Rodney who’s taken the microphone and is singing ‘I’ll be home for Christmas’

Before Charity even gets the chance to shout Mistletoe Aaron’s pulling Robert in for a kiss it wasn’t a short jokey sort of kiss like the one Adam had laid on him, it was a deep full on kiss.

“What?” Was the only work Robert managed to get out of his mouth his eyes still closed still feeling the tingle on his lips.

“Seeing you laying on that hospital bed almost dead made me realise I don’t want anyone else but you” Aaron shrugs.

“That mean I get to kiss you some more under the mistletoe?” Robert asks trying for cocky but it comes out as vulnerable.

“We don’t need the mistletoe” Aaron smiles leaning in for another kiss not even Liv shouting ‘Here we go again’ is enough to stop them from kissing.


End file.
